Pervertido compulsivo por culpa del ¿Chocolate?
by Atena Diosa
Summary: A Naruto le puede la curiosidad y se lanza a averiguar el por que Sasuke odia los dulces en general, el chocolate en particular.


Este es un fic escrito para un concurso. Una idea algo loca, pero hay que darle rienda suelta a la imaginacion de vez en cuando . Humor, mucho humor, asi que espero que os echeis unas risas leyendolo.

_Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pervertido compulsivo por culpa del.. ¿Chocolate?**

- ¡Te he dicho que no, Naruto! ¡Y no insistas más!

Sasuke Uchiha no hacia más que huir de su compañero de piso y mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, el cual lo perseguía por todo el piso con un puñetero bombón de chocolate en las manos, dispuesto a hacérselo tragar a como diera lugar.

- ¿Pero porque, Sasuke? Si están deliciosos

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan los dulces en general, el chocolate en particular

Tras recorrer el piso de cabo a rabo, persiguiéndose como el gato y el ratón, había vuelto al punto de partida, la cocina.

- Mira que eres rarito, por que qué no te guste el chocolate…

Vio que en su ataque de furia, Sasuke había sacado platos ya limpios y se ponía a fregarlos, otra vez.

Mientras fregaba los platos, Sasuke suspiraba aliviado, al parecer Naruto ya se había dado por vencido en su empeño de hacerle comerse el puñetero bombón. Pero ya debería conocer a su rubio amigo, este no era conocido por rendirse fácilmente ante la adversidad, por que de repente vio por el rabillo del ojo como aparecía una mano cargada con un bombón, la cual intento metérselo en la boca a la fuerza.

- ¡No!- gritó apartando la mano invasora de un manotazo, tirando en el proceso el plato que estaba fregando, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos

Furioso por lo ocurrido, tomó al rubio por un brazo y le hizo una llave, dándole una vuelta en el aire asta empotrarlo finalmente contra el suelo, haciendo que se quejara un poco de dolor y sentándose finalmente encima para que se estuviera quieto.

- Hay que ver como te pones por un simple e inocente bombón de chocolate, Sasuke

- La próxima vez que intentes hacerme tragar esa cosa, no me hago responsable de los daños que te pueda ocasionar- gruño el moreno al ver que el rubio no estaba para nada intimidado por su furia

Es más, no le hacia ningún caso, ya que con el bombón aun en las manos, no hacia más que pasárselo por delante de las narices.

- ¿No? ¿No lo quieres?- Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada- pues tú te lo pierdes

Y se metió el delicioso bombón en la boca para después chuparse los dedos que le habían quedado manchados de chocolate, todo ello muy sensualmente.

- Me voy

Sasuke se levanto de encima del rubio y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación. Naruto se sentó sobre el suelo de la cocina.

- ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó extrañado- aun falta una hora para que empiecen las clases y solo estamos a quince minutos a pie de la universidad

- A mi no me gusta llegar con le tiempo pegado al culo, dobe- dijo el moreno desde su habitación- ahí te quedas y recoge todos esos dulces, no quiero ver ni uno solo cuando vuelva

Naruto pudo oír como se cerraba la puerta de la calle.

- Mmmm, que actitud más sospechosa. Ya sabia yo que al teme no le gustan los dulces y por eso siempre se pone de mal humor cuando intento hacerle comer uno. Pero su actitud ante el chocolate raya en lo absurdo. Se pone muy nervioso y asta me ataca en alguna ocasión como ahora- Naruto no podía evitar pensar que allí pasaba algo- Mmmm, esto me escama mucho

Se levantó del suelo para empezar a recoger la caja de bombones, no por que Sasuke se lo hubiera ordenado, si no por que no quería que tan delicioso manjar perdiera su calidad o se derritieran al estar expuestos.

- Tengo que investigar este asunto, así que me saltare la primera clase y tendré tiempo de sobra. Así el teme no podrá pillarme

Cuando hubo recogido todo en la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación del moreno. Si quería encontrar algo, seria allí. Todo estaba muy ordenado, no como la suya, que estaba todo menos ordenada . Así que cuando se puso a buscar, le resulto bastante fácil. Empezó por los cajones de la cómoda, el armario, el baúl que había a los pies de la cama, bajo la cama. Nada. se acerco finalmente a buscar en las mesillas que estaban en el cabecero de la cama, pero tampoco.

Se sentó sobre la cama, para notar algo ¿Duro? Voto un poco sobre el colchón y efectivamente había algo duro bajo este. Se arrodillo al lado de la cama y levanto un poco el colchón, lo justo para meter la mano y palpar lo que había allí. Toco algo que parecía de cuero. Lo cogió y lo saco. Miro extrañado el libro, que tenia toda la pinta de un ¿Diario?

- Vaya, no sabia que el teme estuviera escribiendo un diario- sonrió malicioso- si quiero saber algún secretillo oscuro, solo tengo que leerlo. Aun que si se entera ya me puedo dar por muerto

Se lo pensó detenidamente. Leerlo o no leerlo. Morir o vivir.

- Me arriesgare a leerlo y morir

Se tumbo sobre la cama de su amigo. Gracias que el diario no era uno de esos con candadito. Seguramente Sasuke no lo veía necesario. Como tampoco que su entrometido amigo se le ocurriese leerlo.

- Lo siento, Sasuke, pero tengo que conocer el por que de tu fobia al chocolate. Así que empecemos

Ojeo las primeras hojas del diario, el teme había empezado a escribirlo con nueve años.

- Que majo, pero dudo mucho que a esta edad encuentre lo que estoy buscando

Paso sobre los diez, los once, los doce, los trece, los catorce. Nada interesante que le pudiera contar la historia del teme con el chocolate.

"_El chocolate es malo" _Naruto se paro al leer esa frase- Bingo. Seguramente aquí encuentre buen material

"_Hoy es el día de mi quince cumpleaños. Nunca me ha hecho especial ilusión celebrar los cumpleaños y este mucho menos, ya que como mis padres habían tenido que salir de viaje forzosamente, yo tendría que irme con mi hermano, el cual se encontraba el la playa pasando unos días con sus amigos. Según mis padres, a pesar de que sabían que yo era muy responsable, no les gustaba la idea de dejarme solo en casa y menos siendo un día tan señalado para mi. Menuda tontería. Me podría haber quedado en casa del dobe y tan feliz, pero no, tenia que irme con el loco de mi hermano y su pandilla de amigos. Y pues claro, siendo mi cumpleaños tenían la excusa perfecta para montárselo a lo grande y formar escándalo asta altas horas de la noche._

_En esa fiesta yo parecía de todo menos el cumpleañero, aun que al menos la tarta de chocolate que me trajeron si llevaba mi nombre y asta una vela con el numero quince._

_No era un gran fan de los dulces, pero una vez al año, es decir en mis cumpleaños siempre me comía una trozo de la tarta para no hacerles un feo a mis padres. Esta vez lo haría por mi hermano. Aun que nunca había tenido tarta de chocolate. Solo de mirarla ya me emparchaba. El caso es que a los quince minutos de haberme comido mi trozo, me sentí raro. Empezaba a tener calor, tenia la piel sensible, ya que solo el roce de mi ropa me excitaba. Por no hablar de cierta parte de mi cuerpo que se puso repentinamente… erecta. Tenia unas ganas locas de tirarme algo, no, a alguien. Pero no podía concretar a que o a quien._

_Abrí los ojos y vi a mi aniki y sus amigos mirándome con cara de flipados y es que sin darme cuenta había metido la mano en mis pantalones y me estaba acariciando. No necesite un espejo para saber que estaba rojo como un tomate por mi comportamiento extraño y que no comprendía, así que la emprendí contra ellos y los amenace que si decían algo de todo aquello, seria lo ultimo que hicieran en la vida (Antes de irme a dormir pude ver como devoraban la tarta, seguramente pensaban que tenia poderes especiales o algo así, por que qué provocara tal estado en mi persona, un frígido como yo, según mi estupido hermano, pues no podía ser una tarta normal)_

_El caso es que pase un vergüenza horrible ¿Cómo podía afectarme tanto el chocolate asta el punto de convertirme en un pervertido?_

_Desde ese extraño día, odie los dulces, especialmente el chocolate. Por no decir que me moriría de vergüenza si alguien se enterara. Me reputación de chico serio se iría a la mierda. Y tampoco he ido a ningún especialista para informarme de que me pasa con ese dulce en especial. Aun que no importa. Mientras no pruebe el chocolate, no hay problema._

Naruto termino de leer algo sorprendido. No tenia ni idea de que el chocolate provocara esas cosas. Solo había oído que era afrodisíaco, pero no como para convertir a alguien en una polla andante. Aun que tampoco era para tanto, según había leído, al teme solo le habían entrado ganas de tirarse a alguien y se había tocado un poco.

- Aun que si lo probara una segunda vez, los efectos podrían ser diferentes- se rió- seria digno de ver al teme en estado de lujuria

Cerro el diario y lo coloco nuevamente en su sitio para que Sasuke no sospechara de que se lo habían leído.

- Mmmm tengo que comprobar por mi mismo si es realmente cierto, aun que viendo su comportamiento ante un inocente bombón, creo es prueba más que suficiente. Pero no, yo tengo que verlo- Naruto ya empezaba a maquinar su plan- pero la cuestión aquí es ¿Cómo le hago yo comerse un trozo de chocolate?

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación esperando a que se le ocurriera una buena idea.

- Comprare una tarta, que este recubierta de algo que no se chocolate aun que su relleno si lo sea- lo desecho rápidamente- tampoco le gustan los dulcen en general y además al partirla se vería que es de chocolate- siguió paseándose- bombones, es simple. Son pequeños y aun que tenga que hacer esfuerzos titánicos le meteré al menos uno por el gráznate cuanto este desprevenido, esta vez lo conseguiré. Además, comprare unos que la cubierta no sea de chocolate… pero si el interior. Perfecto. Pasera de las clases e iré a comprarlos, tengo que tener todo listo para cuando el teme vuelva

Se fue a su habitación a vestirse, una vez listo tomo su cartera, las llaves y salio de la casa. Había una pastelería por allí cerca, así que no tardaría mucho. Una vez en la tienda, se paro ante el escaparate de ricos manjares en tartas, bombones, galletas y cuantos dulces pudiera haber en el mundo. Al final se decanto por unos bombones, los cuales estaban rellenos de chocolate, pero por fuera estaban recubiertos de almendraras.

- Me llevare estos- le indico a la dependiente, la cual se los preparo en seguida

Una vez listo el pedido, volvió corriendo al piso. Decidió hacer algunas cosas asta la hora en que llegara el teme. Estaba tan impaciente que asta ordeno su habitación después de que llevara semanas en completo desorden. Cuando terminaba con todo, ya era casi la hora de que llegara Sasuke, es más, pudo oír la puerta de la calle al abrirse.

- ¡Naruto! ¡¿Se puede saber por que narices has faltado a clases?!- el moreno entró gritando en su habitacion

- Bueno, es que tenia unos asuntos que tratar- trato de explicarse el rubio

- ¡Eso no es excusa, dobe! No se como puedes ser tan irresponsable para faltar a las clases- dijo con tono de desaprobación

- Ni que lo hiciera cada dos por tres, Sasuke. Solo ha sido hoy y por fuerza mayor

- Pues más te vale no faltar más, o se lo diré a tus padres- salio de la habitacion dejando a un boquiabierto Naruto

- Pero bueno, serás chivato- salió en pos de su amigo- no te atreverás

- Ponme a prueba- respondió el pelinegro con tono burlón- bueno, y ya que has estado de vagueo toda la mañana, al menos habrás echo la comida ¿No?

- No he estado todo el día de vagueo y si, e echo la comida, aun que lo único que tú te mereces son los desperdicios

- Lo que tú digas, dobe- sin hacerle caso el moreno empezó a poner la mesa para comer

"TSK y yo que me estaba arrepintiendo de mis planes. Pues ahora que se joda. No pienso tener ningún remordimiento"

Comieron rápido y en silencio y una vez terminaron, Naruto se levanto para empezar con su plan.

- ¿Qué haces, dobe?- quiso saber Sasuke cuando vio al rubio calentar dos tazas con agua en el microondas

- Té- fue la simple respuesta

- ¿Y para que preparas té?

- Nos sentara bien para bajar la comida

- A mi no me gusta el té

- Pues te fastidias y te lo bebes igualmente. Y punto en boca- sentenció cuando vio que el moreno tenia la intención de replicar

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, las saco del microondas y metió las bolsitas de té en las tazas para que fuera tomando color. Le paso una a Sasuke y mientras guardaba la caja con las bolsas del té, saco discretamente unos de los bombones y lo conservo en su mano. Se sentó al lado del moreno, el cual ya se bebía el té ha regañadientes.

- Cuéntame que tal el día, Sasuke

- Nada especial, ha sido bastante aburrido

- Es que tú eres aburrido, Sasuke

El moreno prefirió ignorar el comentario, no quería ponerse a discutir con el dobe.

"¿Y como hago para meterle el bombón en la boca al teme…? Ya se"

- Sasuke

- Que quieres aho…

No pudo terminar, ya que Naruto se había subido a su regazo y lo estaba besando y no cualquier beso, uno con lengua. Podía sentirla moviéndose en el interior de su boca, rozando la suya. Estaba tan impresionado, que no reaccionaba.

- Es la primera vez que te veo con la boca abierta, Teme. Perfecto- y aprovecho para hacerle comerse el bombón

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de que pudiera escupirlo, el rubio lo volvió a besar, haciéndoselo tragar inevitablemente. El moreno se levanto de golpe, haciendo que su amigo cayera al suelo de culo.

- ¡¿Qué me has dado, Naruto?!- exigió saber- dime que no era un bombón de…

- Un bombón de… ¿Chocolate?

Sasuke se llevo las manos a la cabeza negando efusivamente.

- No, no, no. No te haces ni una idea de lo que has hecho ¡Maldito Naruto!- salió corriendo de la cocina para ir a encerrarse a su habitación, pero ahí el rubio fue más rápido, ya que se levanto veloz para impedir que su amigo se encerrara como sospechaba que era su idea. Se interpuso en su camino.

- No, Sasuke, no hullas, quiero ver cuales son esos efectos que te provoca el chocolate con mis propios ojos

El moreno primeramente lo miro extrañado, asta que comprendió y cogiendo al rubio por el cuello lo empotro contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Has leído mi diario?

Era inútil negarlo cuando ya había cometido el desliz

- Si

- Ha claro y entonces te pareció divertido hacerme caer en tú plan para reírte un rato a mi costa

- Solo quería saber por que le tenias tanta fobia al chocolate

Sasuke apenas escucho las ultimas palabras el rubio, ya que empezaba a sentir ese calorcillo. Esas ansias de querer tocarse, de follarse a Naruto… ¿Follarse a Naruto?. Empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracias, teme?

El moreno apartó las manos de su cuello para apoyarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Así que querías ver los efectos que el chocolate tenia en mi, eh dobe. Pues estas de suerte. Lo veras en primera línea, no, lo sentirás en tú propio cuerpo. Te haré disfrutar como nunca en tu vida- le paso la lengua por la mejilla a un cada vez más nervioso Naruto

- Sasuke, me estas asustando. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia

- Mmmm, no pretendo ser gracioso, lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- mientras hablaba llevó las manos al trasero del rubio y lo levanto para que se frotara con su cuerpo- como te has leído mi diario, podrás recordar que escribí que cuando probé la tarta me entraron ganas de tirarme algo o a alguien y pues he descubierto que ese alguien eras tú, Naruto- el rubio lo miro asombrado- como no estuviste en la fiesta, no pude concretar quien era ese alguien, pero ahora que te tengo frente a mi, lo único que se es que tengo unas ganas locas de practicar de todo contigo, mi imaginación desborda de ideas- se acerco al oído del rubio para murmurar- ideas muy perversas

El rubio lo apartó de si de un empujón

- ¡Aléjate de mi, Sasuke!- empezaba a retroceder, pero seguido por el moreno- si esto es una venganza por obligarte a comer el bombón, no tiene ninguna gracia

- Podrías serlo y además te lo tendrías merecido, pero sabes, ahora me alegro de que me obligaras a comérmelo, nos lo vamos a pasar genial- mientras hablaba, se iba quitando la ropa frente a un asombrado Naruto

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que haces?! ¡¿Por qué te desnudas?! ¡Maldito exhibicionista!

- Bueno, es que creo que desnudos es la forma correcta de practicar perversiones ¿No crees?

- ¡Pues no, por que tú y yo no vamos hacer nada de nada, Sasuke!

- Yo creo que si

Se paro donde estaba y bajo la atenta mirada azul del rubio, se desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo junto con los boxers. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos ante el tamaño de su… aparato reproductor.

"Ahí va, si que la tiene grande el cabrón. Desde esta distancia ya parece más grande que la mía, no quiero ni pensar como se vera desde más cerca"

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntaba el moreno al ver que su amigo no era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus partes bajas- ¿Quieres tocarla?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- replico indignado- ¡Por quien me has tomado, pedazo de capullo! ¡Tápate!

- No quiero- y allí se quedo, completamente desnudo y cruzado de brazos, dando una increíble estampa- venga Naruto, practiquemos sexo

- Dios mío, he provocado la salida de un pervertido que quiere practicar vejaciones con su mejor amigo y que encima es un exhibicionista con la polla más gran…- se callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

- Sabia que te había gustado- su amigo le dedico una sonrisita de superioridad

- Bah, si tan necesitado estas, hazte una paja o si quieres voy a comprarte una de esas muñecas hinchables y podrás practicar con ella todo lo que a tu mente calenturienta se le ocurra- se dio la vuelta con la intención de dejar allí a su amigo, con las ganas

- De eso nada monada, será contigo con quien practique mis ideas- y tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo, salio en pos del rubio, el cual se había refugiado en la cocina, con la mesa como barricada

- ¡Aléjate, Sasuke! O te dejo seco de un golpe- tomando una sartén que había por allí cerca, amenazo a su amigo con ella

- OH que miedo- se burlo el moreno- asume las consecuencias de tus actos, Naruto. Tú hiciste que estuviera en este estado, entonces tú serás el que me alivie

Apoyo un pie en una de las sillas y rápidamente se subió a la mesa. Naruto entonces intento golpearlo con la sartén en las piernas para que perdiera el equilibrio, pero el moreno lo esquivo hábilmente y antes de volver a caer apoyado sobre la mesa, dejo caer su cuerpo, cayendo encima del rubio, asta dar ambos contra el suelo. Sasuke se apresuró en quitarle la sartén de las manos, no quería recibir una sartenazo en la cabeza que lo dejara medio tonto

- Vamos Naruto- tomo al rubio por la cintura, pero le fui imposible levantarlo, ya que este te había agarrado a una de las patas de la mesa y no se soltaba ni a la de tres

- ¡No! ¡De aquí no me voy! ¡No quiero que me metas tu polla gigante por dios sabe que sitios! ¡No quiero!

- ¡Naruto, te estas comportando como un niño!

- ¡Y tú como un viejo verde!

Soltó al rubio de la cintura y este empezó a patalear para quitárselo de encima. Así que como pudo y recibiendo alguna que otra vez una patada, logro quitarle los pantalones, boxers incluidos. Seguidamente llevo una de sus manos al miembro de su amigo. Naruto se quedo quieto al instante.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, pervertido? Quitas tus manos de ahí- las palabras del rubio no sonaron muy convincentes

- Ya veras como te gusta

"Anda, pues si me esta gustando. Tengo ganas de gemir, pero no lo haré. No le daré esa satisfacción al teme. Y a todo esto, soy un facilón. Ha sido poner sus manos en mi polla y rendirme. TSK"

- Gime, Naruto, gime para mi

- No lo haré, degenerado

El moreno sonrió. Empezó a mover su mano cada vez más rápido, haciendo inevitablemente que el rubio gimiera.

- Maldito- gruño el rubio cuando finalmente te descargo en la mano del moreno

- Que rápido y te ha gustado, no lo niegues- soltó las manos del rubio de la pata de la mesa y le dio la vuelta para que quedara frete a él

- Tendremos un polvo rápido, los juegos para más tarde

- ¿Como dices?

Sin contestarle, el moreno se levanto y salio rápido de la cocina, para volver en apenas unos segundos con algo entre las manos

- ¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber Naruto algo desconfiado

- Lubricante- respondió el moreno muy sonriente

- ¿Lubri que?- cuando comprendió, se levanto del suelo como un rayo- de eso nada, vale que te halla permitido que me masturbaras, pero de ahí a que me la metas. Ya te he dicho que no, Sasuke

- Me lo debes

- Yo no te debo nada

- Yo creo que si y juro por dios que hoy conseguiré follarte, aun que sea lo ultimo que haga

Empezó una persecución por toda la casa. Todo objeto que el rubio encontraba era lanzado contra la cabeza del moreno, que esquivaba todo misil hábilmente, para desesperación del rubio que tenia la esperanza de dejarlo K.O. Finalmente fue atrapado y fue arrastrado por la cintura asta la habitación de su amigo el psicópata violador. Intento agarrarse a las paredes, las araño, pero nada dio sus frutos. Fue encerrado en la que a partir de ese día seria la habitación de las vejaciones. No podría entrar en ella sin recordar todo lo que Sasuke hizo con él.

Después de pasarse toda la noche haciendo de todo, finalmente Sasuke lo había dejado tranquilo un rato.

- Ese capullo me ha dejado el culo echo mierda- gruñía un Naruto tirado boca bajo sobre la cama de sabanas revueltas y manchadas de todo tipo de fluidos, acariciándose las nalgas más que doloridas, aun que ni mucho menos tanto como su ojete.

- No se para que te quejas tanto, si te ha gustado

Naruto se giro hacia la puerta, en la cual se encontraba su amigo… comiéndose un bombón.

- Otra vez no, por favor- gimió el rubio y empezando a llorar de pura impotencia

- OH si

- Es que no has tenido ya suficiente, joder

- No haber provocado a la bestia, Naruto- sonrisa maligna marca Uchiha Sasuke

- Y que pasa ¿Es que solo te pones cachondo comiéndote esos bombones?

- Pues no, simplemente es que con ellos me olvido de toda inhibición- se acerco a la cama para tumbase encima del rubio- el orgullo, ya sabes. Y ahora… continuemos

"Quien me mandaría a mi intentar saber por que Sasuke odiaba el chocolate. Leer su diario y armar ese estupido plan. Y lo que más temo es que parece que ahora le ha cogido el gusto al dulce. Como sigamos así me voy a tener que comprar una faja para poder cerrar las piernas. Maldita curiosidad. A fin de cuentas, la curiosidad mató al gato. Aun que en este caso, la curiosidad se follo al gato"

**FIN**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pues eso es todo, espero que os halla gustado. Se dice que el chocolate es afrodisiaco, pero una nunca sabe asta que punto XDD. Besitos. Atena


End file.
